


Heroes

by ShadowPrime2002



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Prince Harry of Wales - Fandom, Royal Family - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPrime2002/pseuds/ShadowPrime2002
Summary: You can find this story on Wattpad in the future @ShadowPrime2002I have not published but I have completed it.





	1. About Alexandria Diana Voight Wales

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story on Wattpad in the future @ShadowPrime2002  
> I have not published but I have completed it.

Name: Alexandria Diana Voight Wales

Age: 16

Job: Firefighter and Arson Specialist

Appears: Green eyes, long Red hair, 6 pack, red lips, tall height, masculine/feminine/athletic build, pale skin, and faded scars.

Height: 6'2"

Weird Abilities: Can bend fingers in every direction all the way and Eyes change color with emotion.

Past: Was in the Army at age 11(Will explain), Has lived in a castle up until the death of her mother Diana, became an arson specialist at age 13, became a firefighter at age 15, and lost her arm in an explosion.

Parents: Princess Diana of Wales and Hank Voight

Mental Illnesses: Autism, ADHD, Depression, and Bi-Polar

Siblings: Prince William, Prince Harry, and Justin Voight

 

Eye Chart:  
Red~Angry  
Orange~Fake  
Yellow~Sassy/Sarcastic(Most used)  
Green~Jealous  
Blue~Sad  
Purple~Vengeful  
Indigo~Hurt  
Pink~Overexcited/Anxious


	2. Chapter 1~Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the Beginning

I sighed shakily and sat there in my car. I had decided to take my Black Camaro to work today and try and feel confident but failed. I was nervous and excited. 'Well...fuck it' I quickly remembered Derek's words of advice 'Just go in and be yourself' I quickly got out and made my way around the bush. I started walking up the driveway when out of nowhere someone screamed. "Look it's Princess Alexandria!" I turned around and a bunch of Paparazzi was heading my way. I turned back around and sprinted to the firehouse. One of the firemen was already outside and beckoned me in. "Hurry in here!" He clicked a button and the doors started coming in. I made it just as the doors closed and the Paps started banging on them. I turned to the firefighter who was frowning at the Paps. "Thank you so much!" I said with a big sigh and he smiled at me. "No problem I'm Kelly Severide the lieutenant of Squad three." "Nice to meet you I'm Princess Alex." "I know want to come in and meet everyone else?" "Sure that's why I'm here." "Wait, why are you here." He asked with a raised brow and smirk. "You'll see," I said and he smiled as he lead me inside. "Alex!" "Boden!" We said in sync and I ran to him pulling him into a hug. I let go and he smiled broadly. "Chief Wallace Boden when were you going to tell me you were... well, Chief?!" "Princess Alexandria Diana Voight Wales when were you going to tell me you were coming to Chicago?" He mimicked and I growled playfully. "Touche." "Wait... the Princess of Wales is here. In our Firehouse?" I turned around and deadpanned. "No shit Sherlock." I sassed and they looked at me shocked. "Wait, so why is the Princess of England here." "Oh, well everyone meet the new candidate of Truck 81." I smiled and a girl with beautiful brown hair and tan skin came in wind-lashed. "Why is there so-" She looked at me and her eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me?" She said rudely. 'Gabriela Dawson I love you.' "Seriously I have to work with this bitch." We glared at each other but couldn't stop the smile that fought its way on our faces. "Ela!" I cheered and laughed. "Lexi!" We hugged each other as hard as we could. "It's so good to see you." "You as well." "Truck 81, Squad 3, Truck 51, Batallion 25, Ambulance 61, Structure Fire, Cherokee High School." "All right everyone gear up!" I quickly ran and grabbed my gear before putting it on as I ran to Truck. I got in the back with everyone else and we took off. "First fire Alex!" "Actually it's my 17th." Hermann looked at me confused. "I just transferred from 66 it was hell." He nodded in understanding. "Have you guys been to Cherokee?" "Nope." "I know the school like the back of my hand." "Alright, Alex you're temporary Lieutenant!" I smiled. "Let's fo this!" I yelled and everyone cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at  
> @ShadowPrime2002  
> @ShadowPrime2002  
> @ShadowPrime2002  
> @ChristinaMcCall2002


	3. Prince in Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Harry is in Chicago to visit Children at school who have cancer.

_"Today Prince Harry of Wales is here in Chicago to visit the School for Cancer. Paparazzi are not being allowed within two miles of the school. After he finishes at the school he will be visiting his sister who is here in Chicago working as a firefighter for Truck 81. The Princess is going to be promoted to lieutenant after Retiring Lieutenant Michael Bobbs leaves in two weeks. Stayed tuned to see how Miley Cyrus flashed her fans a view of her Vagina."_ "Someone turn the damn TV off nobody wants to hear about Miley's vagina!" I yelled and the buzzer went off. 

 **"Truck 81, Truck 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, Structure fire, Third and Luverne."** "Alright, let's go!" We geared up and got in the truck before heading to the school. Once we got there our eyes widened. "Holy shit that's huge-" I tuned him out because I saw a car that most would fear to see by a fire. "Matt that's Harry's car!" "Are you sure?" "Yes, I forgot he was coming to give a speech, Matt everyone here has a type of cancer." His eyes widened and he picked up his radio. "Mayday we are going to need back up, I repeat we need back up, Somebody I cannot mention on the radio, is in that school we will need multiple police escorts." "Copy that." The truck stopped and I got out with my mask on. "All right everyone spread out with a partner. I will be going alone because of uneven numbers." "Are you sure I mean-" "I'll be fine." I put on my mask and ran in. "Fire department call out." "In here!" I heard my brother call out. "Harry it's Alex where are you?" "In the Science room!" "Got it." I ran into the room an there he stood with multiple children. "I found two children and Ginger," I said into my radio and all I got is static. "Anyone?" I looked at Harry and he ran to me. "We've got one with lung cancer and her tank ran out." My eyes widened and I ran over to her. "Hi my name is Alex, can you understand me, I am going to give you my mask so you can breathe." She nodded and I took my mask off before slipping it on her face. I turned to Harry and he smiled at me but that quickly changed to a determined look. "Harry we have to get them out." "I know, let's go out this window, we'll have to carry them though." "All right you take them and I'll go out the other way." "No, Alex-" "Go, Harry!" I yelled and he grabbed the kids before going out the window. "Alex, do you copy?" I reached for my radio to respond but just got air. 'Wait, where's-' A loud groan came from some metal beams and my eyes widened. Everything went in slow-motion. I turned around and ran through the halls as a fire like ball flew towards me. I jumped out of the entrance and onto my back. The fire blew out of the doors and two sets of hands pulled me out from underneath it. I stood up and everyone looked at me expectantly. "We did it!" I yelled and everyone cheered including my brother. I smiled but that quickly turned into a frown when I noticed Dawson(Not Gabby) missing. "Where's Dawson?" I yelled and the cheers quieted down. I turned towards the fire. I grabbed Kelly radio and tuned it in. "Dawson, do you copy?" Silence. "Dawson do you-" An explosion went off and everything went quiet. The building crumbled and my eyes widened. Tears fell down my face and I screamed. "Dawson!" I had tears going down my face and everyone looked at me shocked. I've never cried not when Shay died, not when Darren died, not when Carter died, but with Dawson, it was a whole different story. I was quickly pulled off the ground and into a warm pair of arms. Immediately I knew it was Kelly. We hugged each other like our lives depended on it and we rocked side to side. I felt tears come from Kelly and I felt bad for him. Dawson was his twin brother and everyone in his family is dead now. "I'm always here Kelly," I mumbled and he nodded against my shoulder. "I'll be here until the day I die." "Ok, everyone clean-up, Kelly, and Alex take my vehicle and bring Ginger with you. We will meet you at med." 


	4. Chapter 4

We walked into the hospital and immediately Maggie was in front of us. "Alex, what happened?" "School fire... we need a room ready, we lost Dawson." Her eyes immediately watered and everyone looked at us feeling Maggie's sadness. "Are you sure?" I sighed and a tear fell down my face as I nodded. She turned around and all the doctors plus nurses looked up in anticipation. "Prepare a room a life has been lost, pray for the friends and family of Dawson Severide a firefighter from Squad 3." Everyone nodded and solemn looks overcame their faces. "Stay positive and do what you do best," Harry said and everyone looked at him startled just now seeing the said Prince. "Save lives." He finished and everyone nodded as the sirens started. My eyes watered up and Harry pulled me into a hug. The sirens stopped and Gabby rolled Dawson in. Dawson was her partner and now he's gone. "Harry salute..." I whispered and as he went by us we saluted with everyone else. Once he was in the room I turned to Harry and tears went down my face. "I'm coming back with you I want to visit Kate and William for a while," I said just barely above a whisper. "I need time." He nodded and Chief walked over before handing me his radio. "Chief-" "Take as long as you need we'll be fine." I nodded and Harry and I walked out to our limo with Pablo our security guard. "Alex?" He whispered and I gave him a tearful hug. "I need to go to the firehouse and get my stuff and then home to get a couple outfits." He nodded and opened the door for me. Harry and I got in before Pablo closed the door. He got in and we made our way to the firehouse. I sighed shakily as we arrived and Harry nodded at me. We stopped and I got out, immediately noting the broken window. "Pablo!" I yelled and gunshots rang out as I rolled under the car. I grabbed the radio Chief gave me. "Mayday mayday shots fired! Firehouse 51 is under fire. I repeat I need back up!" I quickly tuned into Burgess radio and started it. "Mayday mayday this is Alex Voight we are under fire at Firehouse 51, I repeat this is Alex Voight we are under fire I am with a VIP and we require immediate backup." "Copy that Alex we're on our way." The gunfire stopped and I stayed where I was knowing it's a trick. I grabbed my phone and called Pablo. "Alex are you alright?" "I'm fine do not get out this is the doing of the Malia gang and they only stopped to trick you into getting out. My father and his team are on their way." Cue the sirens and screeching of tires. "Alex!" I scooted towards the side facing the road and Jay spotted me right away. "Jay get me something powerful!" He nodded and threw me a Glock pistol. I quickly jumped out as the gunfire started and ran to the doors avoiding gunfire. I ran in and quickly shot down two gunmen. "Connie pull the fire alarm!" Moments later the alarm started blaring and I ran to where she's supposed to be hiding while I shot down one more gunman. I quickly went to the spot and grabbed her arm scaring her. "Oh, it's only you Alex." "Come one hurry to the spare truck." We ran to the truck and I started it up. "Jay don't shoot the truck it's me and Connie." "Copy that!" Three men were standing in front of the doors and I smirked. I put it in drive and rammed into them along with the doors.  
I stopped in front of Intelligence and got out safely with Connie. Jay walked out with one gunman handcuffed. "Good job Alex." "I was only doing my job." He nodded at me and I turned to Harry. "Let's go!" I said and we dove to my house where I quickly packed a small bag and locked up the house. Harry and I quickly drove to the airport, we quickly got tickets and got on our flight. "Harry?" "Hm?" "I'm going to go to sleep." He nodded and I reclined my chair. I closed my eyes and became oblivious to everything around me. "I'm coming home." I mumbled before exaustion took over and I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on  
> @ShadowPrime2002 on Tumblr  
> @ShadowPrime2002 on Instagram  
> @ShadowPrime2002 on Wattpad  
> @ChristinaMcCall2002 on Instagram


End file.
